


Staying Beside You

by Bitway



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, fluff kinda, for Nina bcuz she digs renkyou, i bully kyou in the end, kyou falls for his lil trick, ren is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: It started off as an assignment from Tetsu, an easy one. Get Ren and report back. He found him with no problem. Taking him back to Tetsu was the problem.
Relationships: Suzugamori Ren/Yahagi Kyou
Kudos: 7





	Staying Beside You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineasuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineasuto/gifts).



> tfw u looking for Ren content and stumble upon cute renkyou art so you make a fic inspired by it
> 
> anyway for those interested in the image you can find it here-  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/45714116  
> its the 5th image!

It wasn't the first time he caught Ren fast asleep. Kyou had seen him lounging around and taking a cat nap around the school and even after school when he should have been focusing on leading the club. No one really seemed to mind- aside from him.

"Seriously?! People still consider him a leader when he's like this?!"

To be fair, Ren was sleeping in his personal room. He could do whatever he liked. But, Kyou had been expecting to find him looking through his deck or talking to his cards or, you know, doing actual work. Maybe he shouldn't have given him such high expectations. If he was in Ren's position, he would definitely work to show off how great he was.

Kyou sighs and shakes his head. He was here for a reason. Tetsu had his hands full with training and wanted to speak with Ren. With Asaka busy, that left him to be the one to fulfill this fetch quest.

"Oi! Wake up, Ren!" Kyou shouts as he steps right before the makeshift bed Ren was sleeping on. There were layers of blankets underneath him with some pillows tossed around him. It was a little too big (and messy) for just one person, but he guessed that it allowed his leader to move around if needed.

"Mmm…" Comes from Ren. That peaceful look was fading as his eyes blinked open. He lets out another quiet groan as red, half-lidded eyes focus on his teammate.

Kyou realizes how quiet his room is. He couldn't hear the distant sound of cardfights or anything from other floors. But this silence pokes at him. It bothers him that Ren is awake (somewhat) and is looking directly at him without saying a word.

Was he trying to think of his name? Again?

"Get up already!"

Ren whines.

"Don't be so mean, Kyou-kun."

"My name is-"

Wait.

"What did you just say?"

Kyou's eyes narrow at his leader. Ren doesn't repeat himself. His eyes shut and he nuzzles his head against his pillow. He lazily raises a hand and motions for the boy to come to him. He doesn't want to, but what if he addresses him by his name again? Maybe he finally recognized his greatness!

A little voice in the back of his head argues that it might be because Ren is half asleep, but truthfully? He doesn't care. It was a good sign in his eyes.

"Hah. Too embarrassed to admit how great I am in front of everyone?" Kyou boasts while wearing a prideful smile. He steps towards him, feet touching the blanket that was softer than he imagined.

Ren peeks an eye open and motions for him to come closer, again. Kyou rolls his eyes, not understanding what was the point in all of this. So, he steps closer and closer. Once he was standing near Ren, he reaches out and grabs his wrist.

"Eh?"

The next thing he knows, he's being pulled down. His body hits the blankets- thanks to them this didn't hurt. As he's processing what the hell just happened, he feels an arm wrap around his chest. He's pulled back and is pressed against his leader.

"Wh-What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Mmm…" Ren hums. His hold on Kyou tightens, leaving no space between them. He ignores the struggling protest from the boy in his hold. "I needed a body pillow and you're the perfect size."

"I'm not a body pillow!"

There is no response from Ren after that. Kyou can hear the faint sound of breathing along with the rise and fall of his chest pressed against his back to know that Ren fell back asleep.

Great. So, now he was captured by Ren with no sigh of escape, all because he had the hopes that he would say his name again. Kyou lets out a sigh. He was an idiot for thinking he'd hear it again.

"Whatever…" He mutters.

He gives up struggling and lets his body relax. He really hated to admit that this was pretty comfy. Lying on soft blankets and enjoying this attention from his leader…if he could call it that.

Maybe he could get some sleep too. Not that he really wants any, but what else was there to do? It's not like he could call for help, and the last thing he wanted was someone catching him like this. He'd never hear the end of it.

So, he takes in a breath. Lets it out. Shuts his eyes and tries to sleep.

Which fails, horribly. Not long after, an ominous feeling takes over. A chill run downs his spine and his body shivers. Ren mutter something, he's not sure what, and pats his head as if to assure him nothing is wrong. It was nice, really, and if this were any other moment, he might have enjoyed it, but this didn't make that feeling leave.

When he opens his eyes, he learns why that terrible feeling had washed over him.

Asaka was standing at the door, not moving an inch. Her cold, blue eyes were set on him. If looks could kill, he would have already been dead.

It's a miracle she hadn't made a move on him yet. Waiting for her attack to come is scarier than the real thing. Then he realizes why she hadn't made a move yet.

Ren was behind him, still asleep, and Asaka wouldn't dare wake him. For now, he was safe. But the moment Ren wakes up, he knows his life is over.


End file.
